ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 009
"Dark Melody" is the 9th episode of the series and the 56th overall. The tournament continues and Rarity duels against Adagio Dazzle, the sister to Aria and Sonata, who wants to get revenge. Will Rarity win? Featured Duels Time Turner vs. Sandalwood Time controls "Chrono Fighter" who is currently Level 9 (100 → 4100/100 → 3300) and 900 Life Points while Sandalwood controls "Mandragon" (2500/1000) in Defense Position and 1100 Life Points. Turn ?: Time Time draws. On Time's Standby Phase, the effect of "Chrono Fighter" activates ("Chrono Fighter": 4100 → 4600/3300 → 3700). He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Mandragon" to Attack Position. "Chrono Fighter" attacks and destroys "Mandragon" (Sandalwood 1100 → 0). Rarity vs. Adagio Dazzle Turn 1: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem-Knight Opal" (Left 2) and "Gem-Squire" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" (1600/1800) and "Gem-Knight Garnet" (1900/0) in Attack Position and "Gem-Knight Sapphire" (0/2100) from her hand in Defense Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Knight Opal" to fuse "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" with "Gem-Knight Garnet" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Adagio Adagio draws. She then Normal Summons "Alluring Vocalist" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Grand Ballad" to discard "Alluring Melodist" from her hand and increase the ATK of "Alluring Vocalist" by half the ATK of "Alluring Melodist" ("Alluring Vocalist": 1000 → 1900/1000). Since "Alluring Vocalist" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Adagio to draw two cards. "Alluring Vocalist" attacks "Gem-Knight Topaz", Due to the effect of "Alluring Vocalist", it gains 100 ATK for every "Alluring" monster Adagio controls during the Damage Step ("Alluring Vocalist": 1900 → 2000/1000). "Alluring Vocalist" then destroys "Gem-Knight Topaz" (Rarity 4000 → 3800). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Alluring Vocalist" expires ("Alluring Vocalist": 2000 → 1900/1000). Turn 3: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Squire" to discard one card and take "Gem-Knight Jade" from her Deck and place it on top of her Extra Deck. Since "Gem-Knight Obsidian" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, reviving "Gem-Knight Garnet" (1900/0) in Attack Position. She then Pendulum Summons "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100) from her hand and "Gem-Knight Jade" (1800/1100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Gem-Knight Lazuli" (600/100) in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Knight Opal" to fuse "Gem-Knight Lapis" with "Gem-Knight Lazuli" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to discard one card and inflict 500 damage to Adagio equal to the number of monsters Rarity controls. Rarity controls four (Adagio 4000 → 2000). Adagio activates her face-down "Painful Harmony" to increase the ATK of "Alluring Vocalist" by half the damage she just took until the End Phase ("Alluring Vocalist": 1000 → 2000/1000). "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" attacks "Alluring Vocalist", but Adagio finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Adagio 2000 → 1800). Turn 4: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Unified Stage". Now once per turn, she can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher monster from her hand by banishing a number of monsters from her field or Deck equal to the number of Tributes. She then uses the effect of "Unified Stage" to banish "Alluring Vocalist" and "Alluring Diva" and Special Summon "Alluring Siren" (0/0) from her hand in Attack Position.She then activates its effect to discard one card and take control of "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" as well as increase the ATK and DEF of "Alluring Siren" by the ATK and DEF of "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" respectively ("Alluring Siren": 0 → 2400/0 → 1000). Now that monster cannot attack and can't be destroyed by card effects. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Garnet" (Rarity 3800 → 3300). Turn 5: Rarity Rarity draws. She then switches "Gem-Knight Jade" to Defense Position. Turn 6: Adagio Adagio draws. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Sapphire". Turn 7: Rarity Rarity draws. Due to the effect of "Gem-Knight Jade", it counts as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of "Gem-Knight Crystal" (Because that's the only Level 5 or higher non-Fusion "Gem-Knight" monster). She then Tributes "Gem-Knight Jade" in order to Tribute Summon "Gem-Knight Crystal" (2450/1950) in Attack Position. She then Pendulum Summons "Gem-Knight Jade" (1800/1100) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Crystal" attacks "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli", but Adagio finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Turn 8: Adagio Adagio draws. She then equips Rarity's "Gem-Knight Crystal" with "Heavy Burden", reducing its ATK by 500 ("Gem-Knight Crystal": 2450 → 1950/1950). "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Jade" (Rarity 3300 → 2700). She then Sets a card. Turn 9: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" to her Extra Deck and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100) and "Gem-Knight Lazuli" (600/100) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Gem-Knight Opal" to fuse "Gem-Knight Crystal", "Gem-Knight Lapis" and "Gem-Knight Lazuli" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000) in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" attacks "Alluring Siren", but Adagio activates her face-down "Sound Barrier" and equips it to "Alluring Siren". Due to the effect of "Sound Barrier", "Alluring Siren" isn't destroyed by battle and Adagio takes no Battle Damage. The attack continues and "Alluring Siren" is not destroyed. Turn 10: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Gem-Knight Lazuli" (600/100) from Rarity's Graveyard in Attack Position. She then activates "Dark Melody Ritual" to Tribute "Alluring Siren" and "Gem-Knight Lazuli" in order to Ritual Summon "Dark Siren" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to equip itself with "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond", increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" respectively ("Dark Siren": 1000 → 4400/1000 → 3000). "Dark Siren" attacks Rarity directly (Rarity 2700 → 0).